


forever is a long time but i wouldn't mind spending it by your side

by futurefishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Snapshots, i just craved soft and fluffy married kagehina, this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: “Let’s get married.”Hinata chokes on his rice, coughing to get it out of the throat. Did he hear that correctly? “What?”Tobio just continues to look at him expectantly, blue eyes bright despite the nerves clearly playing in his irises. “Let’s get married.”snapshots through Kageyama's and Hinata's past and present
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 590





	forever is a long time but i wouldn't mind spending it by your side

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! ~
> 
> i hope everyone is well! i'm once more back with another kagehina fic bc i literally can't stop thinking about them,,, in this entire situation they're the only thing keeping me insane lol
> 
> and yeah, this is like the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written,,,, i just wanted some soft established relationship! + getting together!kagehina... so i wrote it! i hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> the text in cursive are moments from the past while the normal text are moments from the present!  
> title is from "i wouldn't mind" by he is we

The smell of eggs fills up the small apartment. 

Hinata is humming a familiar tune under his breath as he waits for the eggs to get fried in the hot pan. He can feel the warmth of the morning sun on his skin, from the way the sun is shining in through the window. 

He turns towards the carton of eggs, grabbing another one before he hits it against the counter. He smirks to himself as he moves to put it into the pan, watching as it goes from translucent to white almost immediately. And no eggshells in it at all! He’s gotten so much better at this over the years. 

A pair of arms wrap behind him from behind and he jumps in surprise. His lover just chuckles softly into his neck, gripping him tighter. 

“Good morning, Tobio,” Hinata whispers, putting down the empty eggshell on the counter before he puts his arms over his husband’s, leaning back against his chest. “Slept well?”

“Mm,” Tobio replies, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s neck, earning him a shudder. “You left too early though.”

Hinata chuckles. “I slept in longer than usual though.”

“Still,” Tobio mutters, and Hinata smiles, moving his hand to thread through the soft black hair, as they watch the eggs cook. 

* * *

_“You’re getting better,” Hinata hears as his feet once more hit the ground._

_He turns and looks with narrowed eyes at the setter. Kageyama’s brows furrow and his lips pull further down into a frown. “What?”_

_“Did you just compliment me?” Hinata asks suspiciously, ignoring the way his heart has sped up in his chest. Weird. “What’s the catch?”_

_Kageyama clicks his tongue in lieu of a reply, grabbing the ball under his arm as he starts walking to the equipment room. They had promised Daichi not to stay too long after all, but Hinata still feels disappointed at having to stop playing now._

_Hinata follows Kageyama and stops outside of the door to the equipment room. He watches as Kageyama puts the ball away, but then he just stands there, in silence. Hinata is about to speak up when the setter’s voice fills the room. “I meant it. You getting better, I mean. But I can stop complimenting you if it makes you uncomfortable.”_

_Kageyama isn’t looking at him and he’s standing with his back to him, but Hinata can’t help but think that his ears are red. He feels his heartbeat loudly in his chest - **ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump**. _

_“No!” Hinata exclaims, louder than intended, but Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind. “No. I liked it. I like getting compliments from you.”_

_Everything falls quiet for a few moments, and Hinata can’t help but think that he just fucked everything up big time when Kageyama turns around to face him. His lips are pulled up in a small smile and Hinata can feel his cheeks heat up at the sight. It’s beautiful._

_“Good,” Kageyama says before he walks past him quickly towards the exit. “Let’s go home.”_

_Hinata stares at his retreating back for a few moments, before he falls into step behind him._

* * *

“Shouyou.”

“Mm?” he mumbles, eyes closed as he rests his head in Tobio’s lap. The fingers running through his hair feel amazing, but it also manages to make him sleepy, which is why he hasn’t watched the last few minutes of the movie at all, despite being the one who chose it. 

“Let’s go to bed if you’re tired,” Tobio’s voice rumbles through their living room. His long fingers move his hair behind his ear, and Shouyou sighs at the sensation. It’s so nice.

“It’s too far away,” Hinata whines, moving so he can bury his face in Tobio’s stomach. He feels it vibrate as his husband laughs softly. 

“It’s literally the room over.”

“Yeah, exactly, too _far,_ ” Hinata wraps his arms around Tobio’s middle, speaking into the soft fabric of Tobio’s too big sleep shirt. “You should carry me there.”

Tobio scoffs, but Hinata can hear the smile in his voice as he calls him lazy. As if to prove his point, Hinata feels his arms around him as he moves to pick him up. Hinata’s heart swells. 

He loves this man so much.

He barely has enough time to appreciate being carried before he is thrown down onto their soft bed. Hinata lets out a tiny shriek of surprise as he bounces up and down on the soft mattress for a few moments. Before long, Tobio also throws himself over him and Hinata laughs loudly and happily. 

Tobio’s laughter is beautiful, and Hinata is so thankful that he’s gotten to hear it so much over these past few months. He’s laughing now too, a light, contagious sound that makes warmth pool in Hinata’s stomach and his lips pull up even wider. 

He moves to put his hands on Tobio’s face, letting their lips meet in a kiss. Their teeth clash a lot in the beginning, their grins too wide for their lips to meet properly, but before long they’ve found a rhythm. When Hinata opens his mouth to let Tobio’s tongue in, he can’t help himself, but roll his hips up towards his husband. 

Tobio pulls away, groaning at the sensation. “I thought you were tired.”

“I’m never too tired for this,” Hinata jokes, earning himself another round of laughter from Tobio before said male rolls his eyes and presses his lips against Hinata’s neck. As Tobio sucks what is definitely gonna be a bruise tomorrow onto his skin, Hinata can’t help but wonder how he ever got so lucky. 

* * *

_The sound of footsteps draw closer, and Hinata doesn’t need to look up from where his face is dropped on his knees to know who it is._

_“Leave,” he chokes out, trying not to sound like he’s just been crying. But he knows it’s futile because he knows Kageyama saw the first tears fall before Hinata had made it out of the gym._

_He doesn’t receive a reply, nor does he hear the sound of footsteps. The world is quiet around them except for the wind blowing through the trees, no other students hiding behind the gym except for them. Hinata sniffles loudly. He feels pathetic. “Please leave.”_

_“No,” Kageyama replies, and Hinata is sure he has never wanted to punch someone more in his life. Despite that though, he feels the anger drain out of him and he’s only left with the same empty feeling that had taken ahold of him at Kageyama’s words earlier._

_He hears rustling next to him, but he doesn’t look up. He feels Kageyama sit down next to him, in the shadow of the big tree. He’s tense, not making a sound for a few moments before; “I’m sorry.”_

_Hinata blinks from where his face is hidden between his knees. Did he hear correctly? “Huh?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Kageyama voices again, his voice nothing like the booming voice that had echoed through the gym only minutes prior. Now it’s tinted with embarrassment and regret, and it’s raw in a way Hinata has never heard. “I didn’t mean it.”_

_Hinata is quiet, as he can’t find any words to this turn of events._

_“Of course I want to stand next to you on the world stage. You have the potential to go all the way, you really do... “ Hinata peeks up from his hiding spot to watch as Kageyama picks up a stick and start drawing shapes on the ground. “I’m really sorry, Hinata.”_

_Leaving the comfort of his pity spot completely, Hinata wipes his eyes before turning towards his friend. “Give me some more tosses and buy me a meatbun and you’ll be forgiven.”_

_“Idiot,” Kageyama mutters, but it’s void of any heat. His lips pull slightly at the corners and he looks relieved._

_The late-summer sun is shining above them and Hinata moves closer to the other boy. And it might be his own imagination, but he swears that Kageyama’s lips pull upwards even more when he does._

* * *

_"Made you lunch. It's in the fridge. Love you"_

Hinata smiles at the small sticky note that's plastered onto the door of the fridge. Tobio's handwriting is kind of sloppy, nothing that would win him any awards, but it makes him all warm inside, looking at it.

Tobio had left early this morning to practice with his team. In the afternoon they are sloped to play a match against another prominent team, and Hinata is going to make _sure_ to catch the match on television. 

But he didn't have to get up as early as his husband, so Tobio had let him sleep. He did wake him up to say goodbye and to press a kiss to his lips though, laughing as Hinata tried to pull him back into bed.

Waking up alone was never fun, not after being so used to waking up next to the love of his life every morning. He knew that it was natural for one of them to get up early sometimes, but he couldn't help but miss the warmth next to him as the door clicked closed behind Tobio.

But his husband had thought of him before leaving. He probably had to wake up even earlier than what he really needed to be able to prepare him lunch. Tobio wasn't the best cook, but he wanted to make Hinata happy.

And god, did he make him happy. The happiest, in fact. 

Hinata grins broadly and moves to pour himself a cup of coffee. He makes a mental note to prepare Tobio's favorite meal for dinner as he starts his day.

* * *

_“Stop turning.”_

_Hinata hums lowly, careful not to wake the others but still loud enough to make Kageyama know how completely unnecessary he found that comment. It’s not like he_ **_wants_ ** _to turn back and forth on the futon. If his body had co-operated with him, he’d been asleep the moment his head hit the pillow._

_He moves over onto his right side again and sighs in frustration when that doesn’t feel right either. He moves further down the futon, dragging the pillow with him and he can feel Kageyama’s annoyance in the air before he speaks._

_“Dumbass, stop.”_

_“I’m_ _trying_ _,” Hinata grits out in between his teeth. Kageyama doesn’t respond, just hums. Hinata throws his arms out in frustration, accidentally hitting Kageyama in the face with one of them. Since when were their futons so close? “It’s not my fault the futon is uncomfortable.”_

_“Well, mine isn’t.”_

_Hinata tries his best to glare at the setter through the dark. “And that helps me how?”_

_“It’s the same kind as yours. So yours should be comfortable enough to sleep in too.”_

_“And I’m telling you it isn’t!” Hinata voices louder than intended. He hears a sharp_ _shhhh_ _fall from the darkness and he feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Go to sleep if your futon is so_ _nice_ _.”_

_He doesn’t receive a reply, he’s only met in silence. Figuring the fighting spirit has left the setter for the moment, Hinata moves to turn onto his left side._

_But he’s stopped by an arm thrown over his waist, dragging him to the futon over._

_He’s pressed up against Kageyama’s chest, the warmth from his body slipping through their clothes. It’s spreading up to his face, and Hinata is sure his face absolutely_ _ignites_ _._

_A protest is about to leave his mouth when Kageyama speaks, his warm breath hitting his skin as the words tumble out of him. “Shut up. This one of comfortable. Go to sleep.”_

_Embarrassment is clearly tinting Kageyama’s voice as well and normally this would be an excellent moment to tease him for it. But Hinata’s stomach is tingling and the feeling of Kageyama pressed **so close** to him has his mind not working. All he does is nod. _

_Hinata can feel how tense Kageyama is, but he slowly starts to calm down. He sighs deeply, the arm around Hinata pulling them ever closer as the middle blocker listens to Kageyama’s breathes even out._

_It’s a combination of Kageyama’s steady breathing and his warm body that finally lulls Hinata to sleep._

* * *

Tobio's warmth is so comforting.

His arms around Hinata is what keeps him grounded, what keeps him together. He's trying to breathe slowly and deeply to calm himself down, but Tobio's strong arms wrapped around him works better than anything.

He presses closer to Tobio, his face against his chest. His husband's heartbeat is steady and familiar.

"Don't mind them, Shouyou," Tobio whispers to him, his lips soft against his mess of orange hair. "They don't know you like the people around you do. They don't know how amazing you are."

"But why do they feel the need to judge me based on my love for you?" Hinata exclaims louder than necessary. The comments that had been thrown at him as he walked away from the court earlier still playing over and over in his mind, taunting him. He feels like he’s getting ripped apart from the inside. 

"Because they're stupid," Tobio says, swaying a bit with Hinata in his arms, to a silent melody. "Some people are narrow-minded. Their opinions shouldn't mean anything."

Hinata hums in reply, pulling away from the embrace so he can press his lips to Tobio's. It's soft and slow and sweet to the point his toes curl in his socks. 

"I love you so much," Hinata mumbles when they pull away. Kageyama hands come up to frame his face, his thumbs brushing over the apple of his cheeks. 

"And I love you," Kageyama says back, adoration tinting his voice. He pecks his lips once more before he pulls away and grabs Hinata's hand, leading him to their bedroom. "Let me show you how much. Let me show you how amazing you are."

* * *

_"How do you feel?"_

_Hinata looks over at Kageyama. He can't help but muse about how far they've come. Their three years in high school passed by quickly, too quickly, and they are no longer students at Karasuno. Kageyama has become a member of Schweiden Adlers and Hinata has spent the past year training for Brazil._

_Which he leaves for tomorrow. He's glad he got to see Kageyama one last time before his plane departs._

_They've gotten closer over the years; they've gone from rivals to partners to friends to something Hinata can't quite put into words. He just knows it's more than just platonic; the warmth and the butterflies in his stomach whenever he's around Kageyama has intensified over the years, and now it's so familiar that he can't remember a time without it._

_Hinata looks over at Kageyama. His friend isn't meeting his eyes, instead of looking down onto the sand. They're the only ones at the playground this late at night, the kids it's made for probably sound asleep in their houses. They are sitting at the swings, moving slightly forward and back as they talk. "About Brazil?"_

_Kageyama is quiet for a beat. Then he nods._

_"I'm excited… I mean, I've been planning for this for so long," Hinata replies as he uses his legs to move the swing. "But it's also scary… It's on the other side of the world and I will be all alone. And I don't know how it'll go."_

_"You'll do well, Hinata," Kageyama says, his voice quiet in the darkness surrounding them. "I promise."_

_Hinata doesn't find any words to say, just hums. He can feel the pressure behind his eyes as tears threaten to fall down his cheeks. Kageyama makes him feel so…_ _so-_

_"Hinata," Kageyama begins and his voice is wavering. Hinata's face snaps up to his face but Kageyama still isn't meeting his eyes. His face has gotten darker though, a vibrant red coloring his cheeks._

_His heart starts beating violently in his chest and he starts to feel light-headed. Is he going to-? "Yes?"_

_Kageyama breathes, a few deep breathes as if to calm himself. And then Hinata sees how he deflates, his head turned low. "Nothing."_

_"Oh," Hinata voices, disappointment welling in his chest. He tries to hide it though, turning his eyes towards the clear sky. The stars are shining brightly against the darkness, it's a beautiful sight._

_"I'll miss you, Hinata."_

_Hinata swirls his head around. This time, Kageyama is already looking at him when their eyes meet. His blue orbs are filled with emotion, something that looks quite like longing._

_The tears that have threatened to fall over his cheeks now spill over, and Hinata sobs loudly. "I'll miss you too. So much."_

_Kageyama adverts his eyes back to the ground and nods. Although he tries to hide how affected he is, his voice is raw when he speaks. "You better come back stronger."_

_Hinata sniffles and wipes away his tears. He smiles, broad and wide. "I will."_

_And he means it._

* * *

Hinata wakes up to the sound of the door opening.

He opens his eyes, the light of the television making the room visible. An old sitcom is currently on, one that’s no longer popular enough to get anything but the really late-night slots, the sound of the audience’s laugh sounding throughout the living room as Hinata sits up to rub at his eyes. 

The sound of footsteps get closer to the living room and he turns around at the same time as Tobio comes into the room. 

Hinata sees his eyes widen slightly before they move to focus on their coffee table. Mugs upon mugs that a few hours ago were filled with the brown, addictive liquid are now cold and empty. Realization dawns on Tobio’s face as he moves closer to the couch, leaning down to press his lips softly to Hinata’s. “You waited up for me?”

“No, but I tried,” Hinata voices softly before pressing his lips softly against his husband’s again. Tobio’s hand comes up to trace through his hair, the gold ring on his finger cool against Hinata’s skin. 

“No wonder you fell asleep, it’s the dead of the night,” Tobio presses their lips together once more before he pulls to stand upright, grabbing the television remote to turn it off. The room goes dark, but Hinata’s eyes get used to it quickly. He reaches up to grab Tobio’s hand, letting his husband drag him off the couch and towards their bedroom. 

“Yeah, but I couldn’t sleep without you,” Hinata admits as he makes his way into their comfortable bed. Tobio, whose in the midst of getting undressed, stops in his tracks at his husband’s words, staring at him with big eyes. “It felt wrong sleeping alone.”

Tobio groans and then steps out of his remaining clothes at the speed of light. He hurries under the blankets before pulling Hinata close, pressing kisses to his eyelids and cheeks. “Fuck, you’re so cute. It makes me not wanna be gone late ever again.”

“Good. I don’t want you to,” Hinata yawns into Tobio’s chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat. “I’ll fight your coach next time.”

The sound of Tobio’s laugh rings out through the room, and despite how tired he feels, Hinata makes sure to fully enjoy the melody of it. “I’ll take you up on that.”

Hinata hums in reply, falling asleep to the comforting feeling of Tobio next to him. 

* * *

_Hinata is laying in his bed when his phone starts vibrating. He smiles when he sees the name of the person calling._

_“G’morning, Kageyama-kun!” he exclaims loudly into the phone. He hears Kageyama scoff on the other side of the line._

_“Isn’t it late at night in Brazil?”_

_“Yeah, but it’s morning for you, isn’t it?” Hinata argues and Kageyama hums in reply. His whole body is buzzing as he listens to the sound of the other boy breathing on the line, probably getting himself ready to go to practice. “Did you read the article I sent you?”_

_“Of course I did, dumbass,” Kageyama replies, but the insult is void of any heat. Kageyama has gotten softer lately, Hinata feels, or maybe it’s the lack of physical closeness that’s making him feel like it. They do still argue, but it’s lighter, somehow. Hinata likes this development. “That’s why I called you, I wanted to talk about it.”_

_“Oh, what did you think?!” Hinata voices loudly in excitement, all sleep has gone from his body. Kageyama laughs at him through the phone, a sound that never fails to light his nerves on fire, and Hinata strains himself to pick up every word and sound through the phone. Wanting to get closer, missing the other boy an undefinable amount._

_**Just a few months more** , Hinata can’t help but think as he listens to Kageyama’s voice talk about his opinions on the volleyball related article. **And then I’ll be next to you again.** _

* * *

“Uwah, it’s cold.”

“Just get in, dumbass.”

“Don’t call me dumbass, asshole,” Hinata grumbles as he sinks into the lukewarm _(in Tobio’s opinion, almost boarding on too hot)_ water filling the bathtub. He shivers for show, but Tobio looks unimpressed, so he pouts and sits down with his back against his husband’s chest. The water slouches around them, the bubbles high on the water’s surface. 

“I’ll call you whatever I want,” Tobio exclaims, moving to rest his arms around Hinata’s waist and leaning his head against his shoulder. 

“Mean, Tobio,” Hinata sing-songs, not really all that bothered by his husband's claims. His husband’s body around him warms him up better than the water surrounding him. 

“You love me,” Tobio yawns into his hair, their long day getting to him. Hinata just smiles and moves to trail his fingers through his hair. 

“I do,” he replies softly, moving them around so Hinata can press their lips together. 

They stay in the water until the water becomes cold, holding each other and unwinding. 

* * *

_The air is cool outside. It’s been hours since he won the match, his first match as a professional volleyball player in Japan, and the rush of adrenaline is still high in Hinata’s veins._

_The look on Kageyama’s face had been nothing but beautiful. It wasn’t a look of defeat. If Hinata had to describe it, he would say it was a look of pride. A look that said_ **_finally, you’re here, I’ve been waiting, dumbass._ **

_And as they had shaken hands under the net Kageyama had told him to meet him here in this park._

_Hinata feels stupid for being here. He can’t remember if it was just wishful thinking that created the words or if Kageyama had really said it._

_But luckily, he doesn’t need to wait long to find out._

_He can see Kageyama’s form walk towards him from the other side of the park. Despite it being years since they last met, he still looks the same; more lean and more muscle, maybe, but still the very same person Hinata fell in love with all those years ago._

_Before he can stop himself, he feels himself start running towards him. He’s grinning widely, the happiness welling inside of his chest in waves._

_Kageyama’s arms around him are strong once they collide and the setter presses his face into Hinata’s neck as he spins them around and around in the park, only lit up by the streetlights around them. Hinata nuzzles against Kageyama’s chest, against his soft blue sweater and just breathes in deeply._

_“You were amazing,” Kageyama says, his voice filled with awe and adoration. It kicks Hinata’s poor heart into overdrive, the same loud_ **_ba-dump_ ** _that only Kageyama can get out of him. “You did so well, you’ve gotten so strong. And I’ve missed you so damn fucking much.”_

_Hinata sobs loudly in what can only be explained as overwhelming happiness at Kageyama’s words, not even caring that Kageyama is pulling away, staring at him intensely. “Kageyama-”_

_Soft lips are on his and Hinata’s words get caught in his throat. It’s soft, nothing more than a press of lips until Hinata hums happily and puts his arms around Kageyama’s neck to pull him ever closer. They’ve never kissed before, and it’s messy and sloppy and uncoordinated, but Hinata knows they have all the time in the world to get better at it now. Together._

_The world falls away around them, and Hinata is 100, no, 200 percent certain that this is the best day ever._

* * *

The smell of food is clear even out in the staircase of the apartment building. Hinata smiles as he moves to open the door, hiding the gift behind his back. 

“I’m home!” he announces into their home, and he’s rewarded by Tobio’s head appearing from the kitchen doorway. His husband smiles back at him.

“Welcome home, did everything go well?”

Hinata moves to take off his shoes, careful not to let Tobio see the surprise hiding behind his back. “It went well! We won and you should’ve seen the last spike! It was amazing-”

As he turns around towards the kitchen, he lets out a yelp of surprise. Tobio has moved to stand next to him without Hinata hearing, his eyes narrowed at him. Hinata tries the best he can to be subtle and move so that his back is completely turned to the wall, but Tobio’s eyes follow him. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing!” Hinata proclaims, more out of reflex than anything else. When Tobio continues to look unimpressed, Hinata guesses this is as good a time as any. “Or well, it’s not _nothing_ … I got you something.”

“Oh?” Tobio voices, his eyes getting wider in curiosity. It’s such an open look on him that Hinata wants to stand on his tiptoes and kiss him. So he does.

When he falls back down onto his feet, he moves the arm hiding behind his back to his front. The vibrant, red color of the roses are a nice contrast to the setting sun outside the window. He hears Tobio’s breath catch. 

“For you,” Hinata mumbles, softly, suddenly too shy and embarrassed to meet Tobio’s eyes. 

It’s quiet for long enough that Hinata is _sure_ that he majorly fucked everything up when Tobio’s arms wrap around him, careful not to crush the flowers. Tobio’s lips move to press kisses against his neck and Hinata feels his knees get weak under him. 

“Thank you, I love them,” Tobio mumbles into the junction of Hinata’s neck and shoulder and Hinata shudders. 

“I’m glad,” Hinata admits, his arms coming around to grip Tobio’s t-shirt in his hands. “I wanted to do something for you.”

Tobio just hums, pressing ever closer. He keeps sucking kisses into Hinata’s neck, kisses that he’s sure will turn into bruises, and Hinata is fine with letting it continue into the bedroom. But the smell of something burning makes him aware of his surroundings again, and he moves to push his husband away by the shoulders.

“Tobio, the food!” 

“Shit!” Tobio yells loudly and Hinata follows him into the kitchen to help save their dinner. 

When the emergency is over, Tobio makes sure to put the roses in a vase on the dinner table, his eyes soft as he places them. Hinata’s heart grows warm, making a promise to himself to buy Tobio more flowers soon. 

* * *

_It’s at dinner one evening when it happens._

_“Let’s get married.”_

_Hinata chokes on his rice, coughing to get it out of the throat. Did he hear that correctly? “What?”_

_Tobio just continues to look at him expectantly, blue eyes bright despite the nerves clearly playing in his irises. “Let’s get married.”_

_Hinata’s heart is beating loudly in his chest, loud enough that he can barely hear his own thoughts. The hope inside of him is swelling, making him feel lightheaded. “You want to?”_

_Tobio nods, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. He’s looking down at the dinner table, at his empty plate, too shy to meet his gaze. “I’ve been wanting to. For a while.”_

_Love and adoration swell inside of him. It’s only been a few months since that night in the park when they kissed for the first time, but Hinata is sure he has never been so happy. He has been living with Tobio since then, abandoning the search for an apartment for himself when Tobio had gathered him up one evening and told him that he could stay. That he wanted him too. Hinata had pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him silly._

_Yes, these past few months have been amazing. Not only has he been playing for Japan’s national team as well as being a member of MSBY Black Jackals, but he has also gotten to come home to Tobio every day. Fall asleep next to him. Kiss him and hug him and make love to him. All those things he’s dreamed of for_ **_years_ ** _._

_If only he could go back to his 16-year-old self and tell him that he’d one day get to marry his partner on the court._

_“Okay,” Hinata replies and Tobio looks up at him with wide eyes._

_“Huh?”_

_“Okay. Let’s get married.” Hinata announces again, waiting to take in Tobio’s reaction._

_It’s still for a while, but then Tobio flies up from his chair so fast that it falls down onto the floor with a loud bang. Hinata is about to comment on it when Tobio pulls him up and crushes him in an embrace._

_“I love you,” Tobio whispers into his skin, and Hinata is surprised to hear his voice wavering. It makes tears fall down his own cheeks as well, tears of absolute happiness and joy at the knowledge that he will spend the rest of his life with this man._

_“I love you too, so, so, so much,” Hinata replies, and Tobio, his_ **_fiancé_ ** _, pulls away to look at him with wet eyes. They just stare at each other for a moment, before their lips pull into wide smiles before they press together._

_Tomorrow, they’ll go look for rings. Tomorrow, they’ll share the news with their friends and family. But for now, they’re both fine with just being close to each other, the only place they want to be for the rest of their time._

* * *

The crowd roars as the ball hits the floor. 

Japan has won its match against Sweden. It was a close call, but the fifth set was theirs, the ball that Hinata spiked the one to have given them the final point. 

Hinata turns around to look at Tobio; the sound of the crowd’s cheering disappears as he takes in his partner, setter, and husband. He was the one to set the ball to him, they were the ones who made the final point possible. 

_God, they’ve come so far._

Tobio turns around to look at him then and their eyes meet. His gold ring reflect in the light of the stadium’s light from where it’s hanging in a chain around his neck, making Hinata’s breath catch. His husband looks absolutely beautiful. They grin to each other and the overwhelming happiness inside of him makes Hinata yell in victory and bumps his fist in the air. Tobio comes up to him and throws his arm around his shoulder and Hinata leans into him. 

And for once, he doesn’t care about what the crowd or the viewers or the other players think. 

Because he knows that he will walk off this court with Tobio. They will celebrate together before going home together. They will fall asleep and wake up next to one another. They will play together again and again and again and he will never get tired of it. 

So he can’t help but grin as the cameras flashes and their team comes up around them to gather in a group hug. Because he knows, this is just the beginning.

And Tobio will be right by his side through it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about hq & kagehina on twt @ jeonghooons


End file.
